kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
FT-3 Stormed
FT-3 Stormed is United Republic of Hermia's 4,5 Generation Multirole Fighter, and the First Hermish Fighter that are capable of Supermaneuverability, and the first Fighter With the price above $30,000 and below $50,000 History of Development FT-3 Development start at the end of 2082 and early 2083 Where Hermia National Air Force (now HAF) order FAI to Create a fighter with with a criteria of # The Ability of Supermaneuverability # Price Below $50,000 # Carries 6 missile rather than Standard 8 in Hermish Fighter Arsenal # Carrier Capable # Low Stall Speed # Capable of Supersonic without After Burner This Criteria was a result of War Experience in Feliskia-Avalonian War where 4 FT-1 Scabbers, 2 FT-2 Wildcat, and 7 Viper Multirole getting Taken down because it lacks the Maneuverability that Avalonian Fighter has. The First Prototype created in 2083 where it test flight in KSC, it performed nicely but the craft suffer from High Maneuverability that make it more often to Stall in Turning. The 2nd Prototype was created in Mid 2083 where the craft suffer from only Engine Failure (The Engine cuts off due to Intense Spinning), This issue however has been fix in the next test flight where it performed Perfectly and now is currently in use by HAF for testing purpose. Production run FT-3 Stormed will be Produced from 2084 to 2097, unlike FT-1 Scabbers which the contract for Producing it ends in 2092, FT-3 is an Expensive 4.5 Gen fighter that the Hermish Economy could afford. But the Chief of Aerial Operation Tannen Darn (2081-2092) said that "Even though it has short Production run, it's main goal was to atleast Produce 240 Unit which is enough to Replace most old fighter such as FT-1, Viper Multirole, and FT-2 Wildcat. Design It uses a cropped delta wing with LERX and a vertical stabilizer to help provide yaw control as well as stabilising it vertically. It has a pair of canards behind the cockpit, used to improve maneuvering of the plane as well as providing control. Engine use on this Plane is Flankland GL-2 Model X Viper Engine which is the newest, Efficient and powerful Engine created by Flankland Engine Technology. This engine suffer from a reliability issue on his first model the GL-2A Model K Viper but has been fixed in GL-2B Model U Viper and later improved on GL-2C Model X Viper which was use on the plane. Armament FT-3 Stormed Carries 4 AIM-120 AMRAAM Radar Guided missile, and 2 AIM-9 Sidewinder Heat Seek Missile. The main cannon for FT-3 Stormed is 20mm Hidden Vulcan model 232B which carries 1300 Rounds of 20mm It also have an 23 ECM Jamming, 1 Chaff counter Measures and 2 Flare Counter Measures. Operational History Mid 2083 - First Flight Mid-Late 2083 - Second Flight with improved Wing design Late 2083 - 3rd Flight with Improved Wing, Engine and overall design Early 2084 (planned) - In Service for HAF (Hermia Air Force) Mid 2085 (Planned) - Can be sell to other country Picture Category:Aircraft